Stone Disc
Items article |image=Defiance-Artifact1a-StoneDisc.png |caption=The Stone Disc in Defiance |introduced= Legacy of Kain: Defiance (2003) |appearances= Defiance}} The Stone Disc was an artifact used by Kain in Legacy of Kain: Defiance. It could be found in the chapter Reveal the Guardian Citadel and was discovered nearby the Pilars of Nosgoth at the vista leading to the Vampire Citadel Profile The Stone Disc was a quest item in Legacy of Kain: Defiance that was used by Kain in the chapter Reveal the Guardian Citadel as he explored the area of the Pillars of Nosgoth in Nosgoth's early history. Originally advised by Moebius to "go west of the Pillars" in the chapter Pursue Moebius, Kain travelled to the Pillars of Nosgoth and nearby the stronghold vista he found an interestingly marked plinth and podium beside a sealed gate. Following the trail westward beyond the Pillars led Kain to an empty vista overlooking the Lake of Tears which contained only an unusual obelisk marked with the symbol of the Balance Emblem and a small stone podium bearing a circular stone disc. Defiance-Item-StoneDisc-Find.png Defiance-StoneDisc-Gain.png Defiance-Receptacle-StoneDisc.png Defiance-StoneDisc-Place.png Defiance-Item-StoneDisc-Place1.png Defiance-Item-StoneDisc-Place2.png Defiance-Item-StoneDisc-Place3.png Defiance-Rotatable-Pillars-StoneDiscPlinth-EraA.png The object itself was a grey circular disc apparently constructed from stone material. On one face a raised pattern was embossed with three points giving an inverted 'Y' pattern of a faded brown-red color. At the center of this pattern was a central 'eye' design consisting of an oval with a black vertical slit resembling a pupil in the middle. on each arm on the 'Y' was a small gray circle. Returning the Disc to the unusual plinth Kain was able to slot the disc into a circular indentation on the plinth, causing a large column to raise from the plinth which could be rotated to operate a mechanism to open the nearby gate, with another similar mechanism visible on the other side. This ultimately allowed Kain passage to a vista where he could recover the Dimension fragment of the Balance Emblem which could be used on the obelisk at the empty lake vista to clear the mists on the lake to reveal the Vampire Citadel. When Raziel travelled to the Pillars himself in the [[Events of Blood Omen|events of ''Blood Omen]]'' in the chapter Find the Location of Vorador's Mansion he would pass by both the lake vista and the plinth. The lake vista was now completely empty, but the remains of the podium at the plinth remained and the column was still fully erect with the stone disc still visible in the indentation. Notes Def-Inventory-StoneDisc-Front.PNG|The Stone Disc in the inventory Def-Inventory-StoneDisc-Back.PNG|reverse of the Stone Disc *The Stone Disc is explicitly named as such in the inventory and its name is reiterated in the official guide. *The main Stone Disc mechanism that Kain interacts with is seen on the Stronghold vista of the Pillars area. Another duplicated version of the mechanism is seen on the other side of the gate along with another stone Disc as a part - this is unmoveable and the entire setup is treated as a Rotatable object. Both pillars are treated as rotatable objects in Raziel's chapter the [[Events of Blood Omen|events of Blood Omen]] *The stone disc is one of the few items in Legacy of Kain: Defiance that can be observed in multiple time periods. It can first be seen in Reveal the Guardian Citadel set in Nosgoth's early history where it is taken by Kain and placed in the appropriate receptacle. In the next chapter Find the Location of Vorador's Mansion Raziel passes the same location centuries later in the [[Events of Blood Omen|events of ''Blood Omen]]'' where the stone disc can be observed along with its receptacle. Visually the object appears brighter and more colorful in the later time period, perhaps suggesting it has been cleaned or painted in the interim. **Two podiums can be seen in game which appear to be 'holders' of a sort for the stone disc. One on the lake vista is holding the stone disc when Kain finds it. Another somewhat broken podium is present at the Stronghold vista next to the Stone disc receptacle plinth - although it is not actually used for placement of the disc in the course of the game. Interestingly the two podiums themselves move between the two time periods with the lake podium entirely missing in the Blood Omen era and the plinth podium moving to the other side of the doorway. Defiance-Item-StoneDisc-Find.png Defiance-Items-StoneDisc-C6.png Defiance-Rotatable-Pillars-StoneDiscPlinth-EraA.png Defiance-Rotatable-Pillars-StoneDiscPlinth-EraB.png Defiance-Receptacle-StoneDisc.png Defiance-Receptacle-StoneDisc-C6.png *The Stone Disc is labelled in game files as "pi_key". A brighter duplicate is used for its appearance in the [[Events of Blood Omen|events of Blood Omen]] labelled as "dupe_pi_key". Duplicated textures "pi_keyshrine" and "pi_keyshrine_fake" represent the stone disc lock 'pillar' and its already completed counterpart on the other side of the gate in Nosgoth's early history - these are replaced with identical textures "pillars_sconce" and "pillars_sconce_b" in the Blood Omen era. Several background environmental textures also relate to the stone disc - with the textures "pillars10a-0030" and "snow_pillars10a-0015" relating to the 'lock' plinth in different eras, and the textures "pillars10a-0009"/''"pillars10a-0010", ''"snow_pillars6a-0016"/''"snow_pillars6a-0017"'' and "snow_pillars10a-0020"/''"snow_pillars10a-0021"'' all relating to the holder for the disc in various locations and eras. A further duplicate of the item, labelled "snow_pillars10a-0015" is used for the disc after it has been inserted into its lock. *The small picture in the inventory viewer window appears to show the more colorful future variant of the stone disc rather then the plainer version picked up by Kain. *Like the other quest items in Defiance, the Stone Disc appears in the secret "artifact1a" room. The Artifact 1a Room at The Lost Worlds (by Ben Lincoln) Gallery Defiance-Item-StoneDisc-Find.png|The stone disc pedestal Def-Inventory-StoneDisc-Front.PNG Defiance-StoneDisc-Place.png|The Stone disc receptacle Defiance-Texture-StoneDisc.png Defiance-Texture-StoneDisc-Dupe.png Defiance-Texture-StoneDisc-Keyshrine.png Defiance-Texture-StoneDisc-Plinth.png Defiance-Model-Object-Pi key.png Defiance-Model-Object-Pi keyshrine.png References Browse Category:Browse Category:Defiance Category:Items Category:Items/Defiance artifacts Category:Items/Defiance